


One More Chance

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Emiru had to make a tearful goodbye to Ruru, and promises to wait for her.But 11 years was a long wait, and not even Emiru could last to her depression.That was, until Lou received a transmission from an unknown source...





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A comic I drew for Valentine's Day.
> 
> I thought it was sad that in the end, Emiru and Ruru never got to spend ONE V-Day together. So I spent 5 nights working on this, just about finishing it on the day.
> 
> Then I remembered I could post it here on AO3, since there is now an Emiruru audience! YAY!

 

  

[One More Chance | unbannedrescueC #pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=73171628&mode=medium)


End file.
